Kat and Dog
by InuYasha'sGirl300
Summary: Katsumi's parent are both dead so she went to live with her friend Kagome, but when Kagome gets dragged down the well so does Katsumi. What will happen when Katsumi starts to realize her feeling for InuYasha. Will he return the feelings, or will he shatter her heart like Kagome shattered the Shikon jewel. Into a million pieces. (Sorry suck at summaries but please read)
1. Prolong

**Kat and Dog**

Disclaimer: I only own my OC's

Prolong

Katsumi was 8 years old when her mother, Kimiko died of a terrible illness. She had no father because when she was 3 years old he got in a car accident with Kagome's dad on the way to the airport, and both men were killed.

Without a guardian, Kagome's generous mother adopted Katsumi and Katsumi started calling her mom.

Eventually, everyone started calling Katsumi, Kat. Soon Kagome's mother, Akira decided it was time for Kat to go to school.

Ever since that day, Kat has been going to school with Kagome getting A's and B's not knowing the harsh journey called high school.

The first day of 9th grade Kagome and Kat's journey began, but the question is, is it good or bad.

Well I finished it, so how was it, also I chose Kagome's mom's name because the anime never mentioned it so I chose the name Akira.

Read and Review

See ya~


	2. Chapter 1

Kat and Dog

Disclaimer: I only own my OC's and the plot

Chapter 1:

Katsumi loved her new school and pretty much everyone was fond of her. Of course being a straight A and B student meant Akira thought it was time for a challenge, Katsumi loves those! Before Katsumi knew it she was in pre-a-pe [a type of class that is way harder and more challenging!:)]

Unfortunately there were a LOT of preps in pre-a-pe. (The one Kat hated most was Sakura.) Sakura was a bleach blond, blue eyed, rich, preppy, BRAT. One day when Kat was alone, because Kagome had the flu, Sakura and her "crew" walked over to her and started complimenting her.

"I totally love that shade of purple in your hair!" one girl said sounding kind of sarcastic.

"What the heck are you doing here? You know I _really_ don't like you." Kat said. The girls just started complimenting me like they didn't hear what I said were trying to become my friends (like THAT would EVER happen).

"Ok, what do you want" I asked getting very frustrated.

"Ok, let me get to the point, because I hate you as much as you hate me!" said Sakura.

"We want you to go out with Hojo because Saku-"

"Who is that?" after that (for once) the preps were completely quiet.

Kat's POV

Shockingly, I actually liked it better when they _were _talking. I know "le gasp" but actually I was kind of lonely without Kagome and was desperate for talking. "Who doesn't know who he is"

"ohh, it is a _he."_ "Listen!" snapped Sakura then she said, "Hojo keeps asking me out, he's cute not hot. He's not my type."

"What's your type, because I've _never_ seen you with a boy before?"

"m-my type" *Blushing*

"You heard me" I said getting more aggravated "Come on I want you to tell me, so I know and you could leave me alone!"

"Well, I guess I'll tell you I mean it's not like you have anybody to tell so long black hair neon green eyes and super sweet and romantic and-"

"I GOT IT" I said.

"Well, will you?"

"If he asks me out first, I guess I'll give him a chance I said "Wait, why do you want to know?"

"Oh,um-no reason" ẗhen all of the bitches started laughing I don't know but I guess they didn't know that their ugly ass faces defeated the purpose of trying to be secretive.

Sakura's POV

I really want to know why Katsumi was looking so fucking stupidly at me she must really hate me. YAY! Well at least I am tricking her to go out with Hojo I mean sorry to be rude, but she deserves it I don't know what for but it will be funny. -walking away from Katsumi-.

"Ready girls?" she said. "oh, uh-huh" said the air head blond "Wait, ready for what again?"

"To make Katsumi go out with a guy that just broke up with her adoptive sister. I knew she would never tell her. I cant wait to see the chick fight that everybody knows is going to take place I can't wait."

THE NEXT DAY

"Hay,Katsumi right? I'm Hojo"

"Hi, I've heard lots about you so what's up?"

"Well this might be a little soon, but you're really smart and beautiful and I am interested to know how far a relationship between us would work out so what do you say friday, 8:30?"

"Um sure, but first I have to make sure I'm free that night"

AT THE HOUSE

*getting ready after checking calendar* "Where are you going all dressed up?"asked Kagome "Nowhere" I said "Oh, got a date!" "How did you get that out of me getting dressed?"

"I can see it in your face, duuuuh"

"Well even if I was going out, what's it got do with you?"

"Don't you get sassy with me! I just asked a question!" said Kagome.

*Hojo arrives*

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING HERE!?"

"Oh, I forgot to introduce you Hojo this is Kagome, Kagome this is-"

"I KNOW WHO THE HELL HE IS!"

TBC

I am not InuYasha'sGirl300 for I am Melissa and Taro(Her literal cousin), but I actually posted The prolong and this chapter after MAJOR editing. She needs a beta, and I don't wanna do it. She makes a lot of mistakes in capitalization, spelling, and spacing, but if you'll do it I'll appreciate it, just PM me and I'll tell her. She uses my laptop for these.  
>Bye<p> 


End file.
